Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
If an amount of electrical energy held by the traction battery drops below a threshold level, the electrified vehicle may be stranded. That is, the traction battery, when sufficiently depleted, cannot adequately power the electric machines to provide propulsive power to wheels of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can be recharged by a charging station, but a charging station is not always nearby. Also, the charging station, even if nearby, may be malfunctioning and unable to charge the traction battery.
Conventional vehicles can become stranded as well, due to, for example, a mechanical failure.